This project will demonstrate the feasibility of the proposed development of a refined CT detector. Specifically, the effort will be undertaken on the research into laser parameter optimization for Lu2O3 etching along with morphology and material characterization in terms of light yield and decay time measurements. In parallel, an effort will be undertaken to modify and improve the properties of this new material. Several Lu2O3, samples will be laser etched and the selected one will be optically coupled to a commercial linear photodiode array. Evaluation of the prototype device will be performed. While only a one dimensional photodiode array will be used during the Phase I, a 16 x 16 element devices will be employed during Phase II.